custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Lewa (Person987)
Lewa is a toa of air an a member of the Toa Nuva. Biography Part 1 He hatched from his canister along with Pohatu, Kopaka, and their partner Matoran. Pohatu, being tha fastest, went to search for the other Toa and found empty canisters. They later reuninted with Tahu, Gali, and Onua and formed their base. The Makuta attacked the Toa base in ''Telescopic and Humility, ''so Lewa, Kopaka, and Tahu set up a defensive ambush. Lewa blew everyone's cover, and the Toa were overpowered by the Makuta. He and Tahu later found an injured Takanuva outside thier base and he joined the team. In the battle against the Barraki, he battled Takadox, but Takadox ran away after being attacked. After the Makuta have completed their battle armor, he battled Kirka and had the upper hand at first, but was defeated when Kirka equipped Smashbow Kirka then stole Lewa's mask. When Tahu hired Mazeka, he was found to be incompatible with all of Mazeka's battle vehicles, along with Pohatu. He then rode on Tahu's skyboard and defeated Chirox in battle, winning his mask back. Takanuva later tells Tahu of the Codrex, where the legendary Mask of Life is located. The Toa head downstairs to the Codrex, where an all out battle with the other four teams ensues. Lewa battled Rediak and managed to hold out in time to watch Ultimate Dume battle Toa Mata Nui. Lewa was knocked unconsious from the energy explosion of the titans' attacks. Part 2 Lewa and Gali entered the Tag-Team Tournament and battled the Somets Sahmad and Firenze. Their opponents combined and defeated them with ease. He later wanted revenge on Firenze and Sahmad and attacked them at the end of the Tournament. He took a powerful attack from Sahmad's Spikit and then the Somets retreated. Being a Toa of air, he volunteered to get the first piece of Golden Armor on the roof. He ended up against Zaktan, whom he scattered into his protodites with his mighty wind gust. However, he was defeated by Watragon again. He later journeyed to the Codrex with Pohatu and Takanuva where he found the Golden Armor as well as Axalara T9, the battle vehicle he was compatible with. However, these armors were stolen by Illusion and given to Vezon, who donned them and created Load. Vezon went on a wild rampage and had to be taken down by the Toa, Makuta, and Piraka. the armor was later removed and destroyed by the Toa so that no more beings could abuse its power. In the final battle, he flew Axalara T9 around, shooting down Cheberaks. Personality and Traits Lewa is immature and often acts without thinking, like many other Toa of air. He does give all of his effort in battles, but takes them lightly, as if they are a game to be won, somewhat like Firenze. Powers and Equipment Lewa, like all air Toa, could control air and vacuum. He carried an air saber to channel his powers and a Midak Skyblaster to fire at his opponents. He wore the Miru, the mask of levitation, but rarely used it as his elemental power allowed him to fly. Category:Toa Category:Toa Nuva Category:Toa of Air